


Love Potions Suck but Please, Don't Fall In Love With Someone Else

by collarless



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Series of Oneshots, basically just svt in hogwarts, more ships soon with every oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarless/pseuds/collarless
Summary: a series of oneshots in a hogwarts auSeungkwan whines a lot, Jisoo thinks he's cute. Seungcheol hates the Slytherin beater, Jeonghan just wants to win the house cup. Hansol talks a lot, Jihoon thinks he's a brat. Mingyu is clumsy, Minghao needs to pass Potions. Jun is lazy, Wonwoo is mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, some notes for the fic
> 
> ✦ their houses/years are below, however the stories may focus on a particular year of a member
> 
> 7th years : Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo  
> 6th years : Jun, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo  
> 5th years : Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan  
> 4th year : Chan
> 
> Gryffindor : Seungcheol, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Seungkwan  
> Ravenclaw : Jun, Wonwoo, Jihoon  
> Slytherin : Jeonghan, Minghao, Hansol, Chan  
> Hufflepuff : Seokmin, Mingyu
> 
> ✦ i hope yall enjoy this fic, i'll hopefully update often. feel free to talk to me on twitter (@/joshuaskwan) or in the comments :)
> 
> ✦ sorry for any mistakes, and if there are any errors on hogwarts canon. it's been a while since i've read the books.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically just a summary of seungkwan's years (+his relationship with joshua). I will be posting another oneshot with more details for his later years.
> 
> anyway, happy birthday joshua! did not expect to finish this fic by your birthday but that's great timing :)

 

 

In his first year, Seungkwan became friends with Hong Jisoo.

As the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers when the sorting hat on Seungkwan's head shouted out his new house, Seungkwan staggered off the podium to join the bunch of them. Not expecting the attention, he smiled, lopsided and awestruck, at the sight before him. Being the first out of the rest of the new students to be sorted into Gryffindor, he suddenly felt out of place as he walked awkwardly towards their table.

Seungkwan scanned for an empty seat before he felt a tug on his wrist. Looking down, he met the lovely almond eyes of an attractive black-haired senior. He blinked, forcing himself to snap out of his daze and mentally slapping himself for the sudden _description_ of the guy infront of him. Seungkwan then noticed the empty space beside the boy and the other motioned him to take a seat, grinning up at him.

Seungkwan's eyes widened, sitting down immediately. "Thank you!"

The older released his grip on the other's wrist and smiled, "Boo Seungkwan, right?"

Seungkwan beamed at him when the older boy remembered his name, nodding profusely.

The older chuckled, "My name is Jisoo, but the others sometimes call me Joshua. Welcome to Gryfffindor, home of the troublemakers."

As he said this, he slapped away a hand inching towards the roast beef on his plate. The owner of said hand, who was another boy to Jisoo's right, flinched away, glaring at him.

"Ah, hyung..." The guy whined, massaging his hand. "That hurts."

"Maybe, that'll teach you abit of patience," another boy sitting opposite Seungkwan piped up. He had a mop of black hair and an aura of authority surrounding him. He was staring pointedly at the sulking boy. "The elves are going to serve up another portion in a few minutes, Soonyoung."

"Also, give Seungkwan here a plate, Soonyoung-ah," Jisoo spoke.

The still frowning boy sighed and then took a plate from the stack of them before twirling it in the air, causing the guy opposite them to flash him a disapproving frown while Soonyoung gave him a grin.

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung, nice to meet you," he winked, handing the plate to Seungkwan. "I am said troublemaker, and I would be happy to guide you to the troublemaker's way of life at Hogwarts."

"Not a chance," interjected the boy opposite them before turning to Seungkwan. "Hi, I'm Seungcheol and I will try to stop Soonyoung here from giving you anymore of his _ideas_."

Seungkwan felt himself nod, giving them an awkward smile. Sensing his uncomfortableness, Jisoo nudged him with his shoulder.

"Don't mind them. I think you would like Gryffindor very much. Consider us friends," he spoke, offering Seungkwan a reassuring smile.

Seungcheol added, "don't worry, kid. You'll love it. Jisoo and I are on our third year and Soonyoung's a second year. That means that we had to deal with him for one year already, you get used to him fast."

"Hey!" Soonyoung complained, mouth full with pudding. "I think Seungkwan and I will be great friends. Just hit me up if you need anything!"

Seungcheol just rolled his eyes, scrunching up his nose at Soonyoung. "I think you might want to come to me first instead of Soonyoung."

"Okay, that's enough of that. Seungkwan, what they're trying to say is, don't hesitate to talk to us because we're all family here," Jisoo ended, giving Seungkwan a comforting pat on the thigh. "Now, let's get you some food, the elves are coming back soon."

+

In his second and third years, Seungkwan fell into a hopeless one-sided crush on Hong Jisoo.

He was currently in the Great Hall, scribbling down some notes on his parchment as he slurped on his soup with the other hand, trying hard to spill any on his Charms essay. Dinner had just begun and since the Third Years and above were in Hogsmeade, Seungkwan did not pass up the chance for a peaceful dinner while catching up on some homework.

However, that time was cut short when all of sudden, a flurry of students came rushing into the hall. Seungkwan perked up at the commotion as students were scurrying to find seats at their respective houses and pilling up warm food onto their plates. He was just about to search for his friends when someone plopped down onto the seat opposite him.

Jisoo was all smiles when he greeted the younger, eyes disappearing into crescents and hand brushing the little bit of snow off his newly dyed ginger hair. Seungkwan felt his breath catch, heart picking up speed and words dying in his throat.

"Wow, you're actually doing work," a voice beside him commented, saving Seungkwan from saying something embarrassing to Jisoo. Seungkwan tore his eyes away from the attractive boy to frown at Seungcheol.

"I always do my work, hyung! I'm a responsible student, what are you talking about?" He protested, shifting to make space for Seungcheol to sit. "Where's Soonyoung?"

Jisoo answered, "Soonyoung's been hanging out with the Ravenclaws since the morning."

"I don't think 'hanging out' is the right phrase. I'm pretty sure Jihoon has knocked him upside the head by now and I bet Wonwoo has turned to fully ignoring him. At least, Jun entertains him sometimes," Seungcheol scoffed.

"What exactly does he want from them?" Seungkwan asked bluntly, going back to write a few more lines on his essay.

"They have History class together and he has to fill up 13 inches of parchment about Medieval witch burnings in two days, so he's trying to convince them to give him some notes," Jisoo said, unwrapping his scarf and shrugging off his coat, to which Seungkwan kind of just stopped writing to blatantly stared at the other before realising it. Heat rising to his cheeks, he focused his eyes back on his essay but the words were flying over his head.

Seungcheol started talking again, "Not that he's succeeding. If only he would actually do his work earlier instead of pulling pranks on Slytherins. I swear to God, if I have to hear Sooil complain about his jinxed textbooks one more time, I'm going to --"

"Hey, hyung! Guess who's not gonna get into trouble with Professor Binns on Monday?" Soonyoung's voice interrupted. He was grinning wildly, shaking a piece of parchment in his hands triumphantly.

"How on earth did you manage a feat like that?!" Seungkwan exclaimed, thoroughly surprised. The others were looking at him with matching shocked expressions.

"You know, with my charms and wit, all I had to do was ask and --"

"You bribed them with butterbeer, didn't you?" Jisoo stated.

"Wrong," Soonyoung proclaimed. "Butterbeer AND a bunch of Salt Water Taffy."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, scooping up some mashed potatoes onto his plate. "Of course. Is that why you borrowed five sickles from me? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you when you said you needed them to buy a new quill."

"Hyung, I'm sorry!" Soonyoung apologised in a high pitched voice, pouting and giving the older a cute expression, as he sat opposite Seungcheol. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Not if you paid me back soon," the other replied nonchalantly, not even sparing a glance at Soonyoung, as he got himself a bowl of soup.

The younger huffed, changing his target to the second oldest, leaning his head on Jisoo's shoulder and pressing his palms in a begging gesture. "'Shua-hyung, can you lend me money to pay Seungcheol hyung back?"

Jisoo turned his head to look at Soonyoung with a deadpanned expression, replying with a simple "no."

"SEUNGKWAN-AH, I'M YOUR FAVOURITE HYUNG, RIGHT?!" Soonyoung stared at the mentioned expectedly, or maybe desperately, but the other just frowned, going back to his work.

"Alright then," Soonyoung announced, standing up. "I hope you all will remember this day whenever you needed money because I WILL NOT be lending any of mine to you selfish pricks."

"Hyung, you literally always have no money on you, how are you supposed to be lending us any?" Seungkwan retorted, looking up at the older.

"I cannot believe the betrayal," Soonyoung exclaimed dramatically, mock-gasping. "I will ask the Hufflepuffs, maybe they'll be _nice_ enough to lend a poor soul some change."

With that, he left with a 'hmpf' and Seungcheol rolled his eyes again. He said, "I pity those 'Puffs."

Jisoo merely shook his head before staring straight at Seungkwan. "Thank god, you didn't turn out like him. I don't think I can deal with two of him. At least, you're nice, and cute too."

The older flashed him a sweet smile and Seungkwan felt his insides turning. He gulped and averted his eyes before laughing awkwardly at the compliment. "Ah, hyung, you don't need to say that."

Seungcheol started speaking again, "wanna bet none of the Hufflepuffs actually give him money?"

+

In his fourth year, Seungkwan got his hopes crushed by Hong Jisoo.

After one and half years of pinning over the cute senior, Seungkwan had pondered enough over the summer and he felt it was time that he would finally confess. However, it was too late.

As Jisoo strolled into the Great Hall hand-in-hand with a long-haired Slytherin, smiling as if he had put the sun in the sky, Seungkwan felt his heart drop to his stomach and shatter into his esophagus. He clenched his fist, crushing the letter he had painstakingly written over the holidays, as Jisoo dragged the other boy towards Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah," his sweet voice exclaimed, his lovely smile now focusing on the mentioned, as his eyes darted between Seungkwan and the boy beside him. "How was your summer? I think I should finally you now. Jeonghan and I are a couple!"

Seungkwan sucked in a breath, eyes staring up at Jisoo's almond ones, unable to react for a moment before flashing a fake grin at the both of them. "That's great, congratulations hyung!"

The wide beaming smile on the other's face blinded Seungkwan momentarily from the truth in front of him. Jisoo then ushered Jeonghan to sit down as he left to get them some food and Seungkwan was alone with the Slytherin.

It was not that Seungkwan did not like Jeonghan. That was the problem actually, he absolutely adored him. Jeonghan was kind and funny, always helping Seungkwan out with his homework and sneaking him some food during the stressful exam periods. If Seungcheol was the dad, who would always stand up for him and playfully lecture him, Seungkwan felt that Jeonghan was the mom, someone who could make him feel comforted if he was having a rough day.

Seungkwan knew that the three of them —Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo, were close. However, he always thought Seungcheol would be the one to end up with Jeonghan, not Jisoo. Not his crush. He should not have assumed, he should have known.

Now, as Jeonghan was staring at him with worried eyes, oblivious to the internal struggle the younger was having, the other could not take it anymore.

"C-Congrats Jeonghan-hyung," Seungkwan coughed, could not even look him in the eye for the fear of tearing up in front of the older. "I, uh, I have go finish up my homework. I-I'll see you later."

With that, he stood abruptly and left the Great Hall without waiting for Jisoo to come back as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

+

Soonyoung knew of course, the older had always known from the beginning. He was observant, it came naturally from being an annoying prankster. So, of course, he caught the way Seungkwan had always stared at Jisoo for just a second too long, how he would find excuses to be alone with the older, and the subtly ways he would try to impress the senior.

However, what was unusual about Soonyoung and his big mouth, was that he did not even say a word about it.

Seungkwan knew that he knew, Soonyoung had pratically cornered him to question him about it and Seungkwan confirmed the truth before panicking because _it was_ _Soonyoung-hyung we're talking about here_. But, Soonyoung never told a soul about it surprisingly and to Seungkwan's relief.

So, that was how Soonyoung had ended up rubbing circles on a sobbing Seungkwan's back in his dorm room while the others had left for dinner.

"Seungkwan-ah, you should go down and eat," the older coaxed, patting the other through the duvet he had wrapped up around himself.

"N-No," Seungkwan hiccupped. "L-Let me starve, so that I can actually be skinny enough for Jisoo-hyung."

"'Shua-hyung will probably not like it if you didn't eat enough," Soonyoung countered. "Just come down for a while."

"I don't want," croaked the younger. "I don't want to see Jisoo-hyung with Jeonghan-hyung."

Soonyoung sighed. "I'm sorry, Seungkwan-ah. If I had known earlier, I would have told you."

The mentioned peaked up from under the covers to look at the older with red-rimmed eyes. "No, hyung, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten too hung up over him. I should have known I was way out of his league. He just sees me as a junior, I should have known that from the beginning instead of hoping he will ever like me back someday. God, I'm so stupid!"

With that, he went back under his blanket, the duvet muffling his wails. Soonyoung's eyes softened.

"Seungkwan, don't give up just because of one dead end. There are others for you out there, trust me!"

The younger took a shuddering breath before sitting up to look at Soonyoung. "Maybe, you're right, hyung. I'm sorry you had to see this side of me, gosh I'm so pathetic. You should go down for dinner, I think I'll be okay."

"It's fine, Seungkwan-ah, I always said you could come look for me if you needed anything, right? That's why I'm your best hyung!" Soonyoung exclaimed, wanting to cheer the younger up a bit. "I'll go downstairs, if you're sure. I'll tell the others that you're sick or something, and I'll try to bring you something to eat, okay?"

Seungkwan gave the other a small smile before nodding. Soonyoung then stood up, ruffling Seungkwan's hair before patting his cheek. "Cheer up!"

Even though Soonyoung-hyung was quite irritating sometimes and would always pull pranks on the gullible younger, Seungkwan knew he could always count on him at times like this.

+

Seungkwan was about to scream out another verse of 'Hopelessly Devoted to You' before gentle knocking on his door made him pause. "Soonyoung-hyung?"

However, when the door opened slightly, it revealed a different person behind it. Someone Seungkwan had been trying to avoid for the past few weeks.

As Jisoo, with his soft pink hair and shining eyes, peaked out from behind the door, the other felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he attempted to wipe up his tears as quickly as possible. He was still bundled up in his sheets so he was hoping the older did not notice how much of a wreck he was.

"Seungkwan-ah," Jisoo's gentle voice floated into the room, making Seungkwan even more miserable. "Soonyoung told me you were sick so I brought you some soup."

He strided inside the room to the younger's bed, placing the wrapped up bowl of soup on the bedside table. Seungkwan was still buried in the covers, only a tuft of light pink hair visible from underneath.

"Hyung, I'm fine, you should go," he mumbled from under the duvet, lowering the sheets to reveal red-rimmed eyes that flashed to look at Jisoo for a moment before hiding behind the blankets once again.

Seungkwan could hear the older auidibly sigh before he felt the bed dip as Jisoo clambered on and positioned himself to sit by the other's right side. Seungkwan groaned in complaint but shifted to make space for him anyway. He also pulled back the covers to rest on his hips, staring up at Jisoo with an unamused look.

"You're not actually sick, are you? You can talk to me, y'know," The older offered, hand coming up to brush Seungkwan's hair out of his forehead. The younger felt his heart bounce but turned his head away from Jisoo's fingers, which made the other press his lips in a thin line.

"Where's Soonyoung-hyung?" Seungkwan said, ignoring Jisoo's previous statement. "I thought he was supposed to give me the food instead."

He could hear Jisoo's breathing starting to get uneven, a telltale sign that the older was becoming slowly irritated, and Seungkwan felt a flash of guilt, sitting up before remembering the situation of things.

"Soonyoung got into trouble for spilling gravy on Yein's robes even though it was an accident, but the professors are not convinced so 'Cheol's trying to talk him out of detention," Jisoo recalled, though something in his tone made the younger think he was not telling the whole story.

"Seungkwan."

The mentioned lifted his head to gaze into Jisoo's studying stare. "Hm?"

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you? Did I do something wrong?"

_Oh, yes basically everything about you is bothering me right now, hyung._

Seungkwan shook his head, averting his eyes from the older's stare again before motioning to the bowl of soup on the table. "How did you manage to sneak that in?"

He felt Jisoo tense up, straightening his back and bitting the inside of his cheek. Seungkwan had definitely managed to rile him up now. However, it only lasted for a second before Jisoo was relaxing again and replying back to Seungkwan though his quiet voice had a unmistakably rough edge to it.

"I'm a prefect. I got permission from the professors," he curtly explained, training his eyes back to the younger's face. Seungkwan could feel himself blushing underneath his stare but he played it off, reaching for the bowl of soup.

"I should probably eat it before it gets cold then," he said, but before he could get his hands on the bowl, Jisoo grabbed his wrists, forcing him to focus his eyes on the older.

"Seungkwan, I'm sorry," Jisoo burst out. Seungkwan sucked in a breath.

"I don't know what it is I actually did wrong, but I definitely did something. And I know you don't want to talk about it, at least to me, but I just want to apologise if I've done something to make you upset. Just please stop avoiding me, Seungkwan-ah."

Seungkwan pulled his hands away from the other's grip, eyes dropping down to his sheets. Jisoo sighed, before getting off the bed.

"I'll give you some space now," he said, steadily inching away from the bed. "Rest well."

Without waiting for Seungkwan's reply, he left and Seungkwan burst into tears for the tenth time that week.

+

"Oh, god, I'm so selfish," Seungkwan cried out. "He definitely hates me now and I will never have a chance with him ever. I'm such a bad person, 'Sol!"

The brown-haired Slytherin hummed in reply as he scribbled down some notes on his parchment, while the pastel pink-haired Gryffindor crossed his arms, his textbook out infront of him. Professor Vince's infamous DADA end-of-term tests were next week and Seungkwan had somehow managed to let Hansol coerce him into studying in an empty section of the library on a cold Saturday afternoon, while November snow drifted outside.

"You're not listening to me, are you?" The Gryffindor protested, poking the other with his quill.

Hansol lifted his head up, staring at Seungkwan with a raised eyebrow. "I brought you here to study, not complain about your love life. Also, I'm pretty sure he has forgiven you already. It's been a while, Josh-hyung's not the type to hold grudges."

"But, he hasn't been talking to me lately, 'Sol," Seungkwan whined. "I think I really screwed up."

The other's expression softened. He assured, "I'm pretty he's just busy with school work. You know he's the type to get caught up with his studies."

"Maybe," Seungkwan felt himself nod. His eyes went back to his textbook while Hansol continued writing down notes.

"You going back for Christmas?" The Slytherin asked, starting up a new conversation to swerve Seungkwan's mind away from Jisoo. He did it casually, still scribling on his parchment.

The other looked up, but frowned when he realised Hansol was not looking at him. "Nah, my parents are working during the holidays, and my sister's in uni. No point going back."

"Ah, I could always invite you over to my place," Hansol offered, now lifting his head to face Seungkwan. "I'm sure my parents won't mind, and Sofia loves you."

The Gryffindor shook his head aggressively, "oh, no! I couldn't burder you and your family, 'Sol-ah. It's fine, really. I'm excited to spend Christmas at Hogwarts."

"Hmmm, well if you're sure but the offer still stands, alright?"

As the conversation lulled, both went back to their books and notes. Seungkwan had finally managed to write up some answers for questions on Grindylows and Werewolves, and he finished the whole chapter on Boggarts. However, not long after, Seungkwan's attention went back to the other.

"Sol?"

"Hm?"

"Since I'm always talking about mine," Seungkwan began. "What's going on with _your_ love life? I've never heard you mention anyone special before? Do you have one?"

That made Hansol whip up his head fast, before quickly averting his eyes. He coughed, as ink splattered across the table due to the quill that fell out of his hand. He casted a quick spell to clean up the mess, but was still unable to look Seungkwan in the eye.

"Oh my god!" Seungkwan shrieked. "There _is_ someone! Who is it? You have to tell me!"

His mood did a 180 as the Gryffindor eyed Hansol with a scruntinizing look, staring at him with gleaming eyes.

"Uhhhhh," the Slytherin bit his lip. "It's no one you would know."

Seungkwan gasped. "So, it's a senior! Wait, unless it's a junior, which I'm pretty sure it's not. It's not, right? Oh my god, don't tell me it's Chan! He's a baby, Hansol!"

"It's not Chan, jeez," the other assured. "Also, keep your voice down! Madam Pince may hear you if you shout."

"Then, who is it? Try me," Seungkwan replied. "Maybe, I would know him or her. I have hyungs who are friends with everyone after all."

"That's just because Soonyoung annoys everyone."

"Still," Seungkwan rolled his eyes, not letting the other change the topic. "Who _is_ it?"

"Um," Hansol hesitated, fingers playing with the wand in his hand. "I've never actually gotten his name."

"What?" Seungkwan had a blank look on his face. "Don't tell me, it's some kind of aesthetic crush thing. Have you even talked to him?"

"It's not, he knows me. We've talked often, it's just that he has never told me his name and he never ask for mine either," the Slytherin explained.

"Oh my god, Choi Hansol, you're way too young that kind of relationship! --"

The mentioned stood up to lean forward over the table, cupping a hand over the Gryffindor's mouth. "Shut up, will you? It's not what you think. All we do is talk, that's it, nothing else, trust me."

Seungkwan frowned at the hand over his mouth, pushing Hansol's arm away. "Then, please explain to me, what's going on with you and him?"

Hansol sat back down, brushing a hand through his brown hair. "It's complicated."

"Uh huh? That's bull--"

"Oh, I think it's dinner already, we should be going," Hansol interrupted. "Don't want to lose good seats."

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at his friend, but closed his textbook anyway. "This is not over, Choi. You will spill after exams, I swear to you, I will squeeze every bit of information out of you."

Hansol rolled his eyes before commenting, "and _I'm_ the Slytherin."

+

End-of-term tests and exams quickly flew by and it was already a week before Christmas. Hogwarts was covered in white and students were bulldozing through the snow, while carrying suitcases and bags out of the school towards the gates.

Seungkwan patted Hansol's back before hugging Chan, smiling at both of them. "Remember to write."

"It's doubtful that I would forget such a basic skill, hyung," the youngest retorted, grinning cheekily at the Gryffindor.

Seungkwan pulled a face at the joke, disheveling Chan's hair for good measure. "Yah, are all Slytherins such brats, aish!"

"Hyung!" he whined, smoothing out his hair and glaring at the other, while Hansol just laughed.

"You," Seungkwan pointed at the older Slytherin, narrowing his eyes. "Don't start."

However, Hansol pushed his finger away before wrapping his arms around him. "I'll write often, don't worry. I'll give you my parents' famous apple pie too."

"Oh, no, poor Zia," Seungkwan lamented the Chois' grey owl, before hugging the other back.

Hansol snorted, pulling away. "Zia's strong, if she can brave through my sister's singing, I'm pretty sure she can brave through the snow."

"Sure, sure."

The students were now staring to pile onto the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express. Both Slytherins started walking away from the gate, before waving to Seungkwan once more.

"Bye, hyung!" Chan shouted, jumping onto the one of the carriages first since he was younger.

Hansol smiled at Seungkwan, "bye, loser. Try not to mope around so much. Enjoy this Christmas and stop thinking about Jisoo, okay?"

The other rolled his eyes, pushing Hansol towards the carriages. "Whatever, sure. Just go, already."

However, Seungkwan felt the Slytherin waver for a moment, his eyes focusing on something behind him but when he turned back to check what the other was looking at, he just saw a group of Ravenclaws going back to the castle. Seungkwan snapped his head back to Hansol, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. I thought I just saw..." The Slytherin assured, trailing off.

"Mr. Choi! Hurry up, will you?" shouted one of the Professors. Startled, Hansol hooted back a reply before looking at Seungkwan for the last time.

The Gryffindor motioned for him to go before saying, "you are so telling me whatever that is when you get back. Now, hurry up and go. They're all waiting for you already."

Hansol nodded, getting on a carriage before waving back to Seungkwan, with still dazed eyes. He disappeared soon enough and Seungkwan made his way back to the castle.

He trudged through the snow alone, still not getting over Hansol's weird mood, before a familiar voice called out his name and he spun towards it. _Oh god, he should not have turned around._

With his scarf flying in the wind and his pink hair plastered on his forehead, Jisoo was running towards him. "Seungkwan-ah!"

"Hyung?" The other frowned, as Jisoo stopped in front of him, out of breath but a wide grin was pasted on his face and now, Seungkwan was the one out of air.

"I've been," the older panted, his breath coming out as puffs of mist in the cold, "calling your name for a while now. I was by the Great Lake when I saw you."

"Oh," Seungkwan felt his cheeks warm despite the freezing temperature. "Are you not going home for Christmas, hyung?"

Jisoo shook his head. "My parents are in the US anyway."

"Um," Seungkwan did not know what to say, it had been a few weeks since he had talked to the other ever since their conversation in his dorm room. He felt awkward, fidgeting as he bit his lip.

"Do you maybe wanna go inside?" Jisoo spoke up, his hand coming up to slide up and down Seungkwan's arm to warm him up. "Your lips are paling."

Heaving a shuddering breath, the younger nodded, running his tongue along his lips, before Jisoo was taking his hand and leading him towards the castle.

_Maybe, he was not going to be that lonely during Christmas after all._

+

Hogwarts was absolutely lovely during the Christmas season. Decorations were put up everywhere you look, red and green lights flicker by the stairwell and wreaths were hung over the animated paintings. Seungkwan was even more surprised at the well-embellished Gryffindor common room, with a huge Christmas tree opposite the fireplace and small trinkets hung up here and there.

As he sat on the floor by the fire, leaning against Jisoo's legs while the older sat on the couch, strumming softly on his guitar, Seungkwan curled his hands around his warm cup of eggnog and sang the first few lines of 'Feliz Navidad'. The eggnog was a courtesy from the house elves who were giving the drinks out to the students who stayed behind at the castle.

The Gryffindor common room was unusually quiet, save for Jisoo and Seungkwan's acoustic renditions of Christmas songs. On a normal Saturday night, Soonyoung would be laughing loudly at one of his pranks for Sungjun while Seungcheol would be telling him to shut up and Minsoo would be busy trying to hold him back from punching Soonyoung.

It was nice; the quiet. There were not a lot of Gyffindors who stayed back, most of them were seventh years who were studying for their N.E.W.T.s and they had all retreated back to their respective rooms. So, him and Jisoo were the only ones in the common room, at Christmas Eve, singing carols and sipping on eggnog.

"Hyung?" Seungkwan said after ending another song.

Jisoo hummed in reply, motioning for him to go on.

"How did you and Jeonghan-hyung get together?" Seungkwan asked, holding his breath for the reply.

That question had been bugging his mind since the very first time they announced it and even though the answer would inevitably break his heart again, he was curious. Also, it was the first time he had ever asked about their relationship.

Jisoo placed his guitar down before his hand went to grab his own mug of eggnog. His other hand came up to play with Seungkwan's hair.

"We spent a lot of time together over the summer," he began. "Mostly because I stayed over his place because I couldn't afford a ticket back home. And, I don't know, he confessed one day and I had this feeling that I think was the same as his, so we went on a date. It was to a theme park, I remember, he kept forcing me to go on all the rides but y'know, I don't like rollercoasters so I could barely keep up. He's just like Seungcheol, I swear. Always taking the high road. Maybe, that's why they're both quidditch beaters."

Seungkwan did not notice the sudden drop in Jisoo's expression, but the other recovered quick when he heard the younger laugh, "oh my god! Remember that time when Seungcheol-hyung accidentally let go of his bat while swinging it and it hit Jeonghan-hyung straight in the chest, and Seungcheol-hyung was literally sobbing when they had to take Jeonghan-hyung to Madame Pomffrey."

Jisoo's lips tweak upwards at Seungkwan's giggles. "Cheol's such a big baby, I swear. Jeonghan was the one who had taken the fall but he cried instead and stayed with Jeonghan every day when he was at the infirmary."

His tone was laced with a sense of longing in the end, which made Seungkwan look up at him, studying him with a worried expression. The younger asked softly, "are you okay, hyung?"

Jisoo did not meet Seungkwan's eyes, directing his towards the fireplace instead. "Don't you think they make a good couple?"

"Hyung, what are you --"

"Jeonghan and 'Cheol make a good couple, don't they? They compliment each other so well, they know each other's needs and wants. They would know if the other was in a bad mood or was uncomfortable. Even though Seungcheol likes to think that Jeonghan is his absolute rival, he cares so much about him and would do anything to make him happy. Jeonghan should be dating him instead of me, don't you think, Seungkwannie?"

As he spoke, Jisoo slid down from the couch to take a sit next to the younger, resting his head against Seungkwan's shoulder. His eyes were still glued to the flames.

"Jisoo-hyung..." Seungkwan began, not knowing how to phrase his answer. His feelings were all over the place, jumbled up with the thoughts in his mind, and the fact that Jisoo was pressed up against him made everything worse. "Don't say that, hyung. I'm sure Jeonghan chose you for a reason."

"But, what if he made the wrong choice?" Jisoo retorted. "What if he wasn't sure of his own feelings in the first place? What if he only liked him out of convenience? I can't read Jeonghan well, he changes his mind so often, I can't keep up. What if he doesn't actually like me?"

"Do _you_ like him?"

Seungkwan's question took the other aback. Jisoo lifted his head to bore into the younger's eyes, his face was plastered with a look of contemplation and something else Seungkwan could not place. Jisoo did not avert his eyes, he just kept staring. The younger felt his breathing stop under the intense stare, but he could not look away, sucked into the older's deep irises. They were too close. It was too intimate.

"Depends," the older replied, his expression unreadable.

"On what?" Seungkwan heard himself say, but he could not focus on anything else but the way Jisoo bit his lip and the fact that they were inching closer to one another. They were _way_ too close.

"On whether or not I fall in love with someone else."

Their faces were too close. Seungkwan could feel Jisoo's breath on his lips as he uttered those words. The older's eyes were softening, as if he had something else to say to Seungkwan but his lips were shut. The younger sucked in a breath, not knowing how to react, before Jisoo was pulling away, training his eyes back to the fireplace.

As the bells chimed indicating the strike of midnight, Jisoo started laughing. Seungkwan eyed him incredulously before the older just squished his soft cheeks together.

"Merry Christmas, Seungkwannie!" Jisoo announced through his smirk.

Seungkwan frowned, before hitting the older's chest repeatedly, his speech mumbled due to his squeezed cheeks. "Hyung, let go!"

+

In his seventh year, Hong Jisoo gave his heart to Boo Seungkwan.

"Hyung..." Seungkwan whined, resting his head on his hands as he stared at the older. "Jisoo-hyung?"

The mentioned continued writing on his parchement. Seungkwan's eyebrows creased, not knowing if Jisoo did not actually hear him or was purposely ignoring him. He pouted, lolling his head to the side to try to get into Jisoo's line of vision, but the other just bowed his head even more.

"Joshua-hyung!" Seungkwan grumbled, wanting to get the other's attention. "'Shua-yah!"

That made the older Gryffindor snap his head up, facing Seungkwan with a shocked and traumatised look that the younger found hysterical. "What did you just call me?"

Both of them were currently in the Great Hall, hours before dinner. Piles of textbook and rolls of parchment were scattered around them, as Jisoo had forced Seungkwan to study for his O.W.L.S. while he studied for his N.E.W.T.s. However, only two hours in, Seungkwan was already complaining, fussing about nothing going into his head and asking when dinner was. After a while, Jisoo had successfully managed to tune out his boyfriend's whines. Well, until Seungkwan spoke to him in banmal.

"Hyung!" The younger cheered, looking as innocent as he could, while Jisoo frowned. "Are you done? I'm bored."

Jisoo sighed, hand coming up to comb through his natural brown hair. "Not yet, I still need to memorise Golpalott's Third Law and read up for the next chapter for Charms."

"Hyung, we've been here for four hours," Seungkwan stated. "I think you need a break."

Jisoo was about to protest before the younger's lips turned into a pout and _how could Jisoo refuse his cute boyfriend?_

"Okay," he finally agreed, placing his quill back into the ink bottle. "Let's go put our books back first, then we can go find Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Hopefully, they still remember they have a transfig practical next week and are not busy sucking off each others' faces again."

Seungkwan's face lit up, grinning up at the older. "Yay, hyung, thanks, _I love you_!"

As the younger started rolling up his parchment, Jisoo sat there dumbfounded. It might just be a slip of the tongue but he could feel his heart speeding up and his cheeks warming. He had never heard Seungkwan say those words, always worrying that he might scare the younger off if he was the one to say them first. But, to hear those three words being uttered from Seungkwan's own lips, he could not help but say them back.

"I love you too, Seungkwan-ah..."

The other just hummed, as he packed his textbook back in his bag. It took a moment before he was whipping his head, eyes going wide in a look of realisation. Jisoo wanted to laugh, but smiled at his boyfriend softly instead.

Seungkwan became a bumbling mess, stuttering out what it seemed to be an apology and an explanation at the same time, before Jisoo was leaning forward across the table to peck him on the cheek.

"...so, so much."

+


End file.
